


The things i hate about you

by TheBeautyOfTarth



Series: A hundred ways to annoy Brienne [4]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Annoying Habits, Brienne can be annoying too, F/M, Roommates, men can be really annoying especially Jaime
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 22:37:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6629788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBeautyOfTarth/pseuds/TheBeautyOfTarth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She hates a lot of things about him. Despite his incredible dazzling looks, her roommate is far from being perfect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The things i hate about you

**Author's Note:**

> Jaime's flaws through Brienne's eyes (i might add some more bad habits later)  
> No one is perfect, not even Brienne or Jaime. Besides, it's virtually impossible to actually like everything about someone no matter how much you love them.  
> Not native speaker and this is basically random stuff

She hates when he leaves the toilet seat up  
She hates when he doesn’t do the dishes  
She hates when she finds his dirty clothes out of place  
She hates his sense of personal space is null  
She hates when he walks shirtless all over the apartment  
She hates that sometimes he doesn’t even bother to close the restroom door to take a piss  
She hates he takes too long to get dressed  
She hates he spreads his legs and takes all the space on the couch  
She hates he flirts with women –including her, and mostly her- in a daily basis  
She hates that some days he texts her all day long but other days seems like he just barely remembers her  
She hates he always squishes the toothpaste right in the middle  
She hates when he scratches his crotch in front of her  
She hates it when he compares her with a professional wrestler  
She hates it when he crepts into her bed unannounced in the middle of the night just because he needs to get warm  
She hates his sister…and most of his family for that matter  
She hates it when he gets all touchy feely with her  
She hates when he drags her to social events for his own amusement  
She hates when his childish behavior gets them in trouble  
She hates he goes silent each time his father tells them to “get married already and give him grandkids” each time he sees them, even though he knows they’re just roommates  
She hates his salacious smiles  
She hates he never replaces the toilet paper roll when it’s empty  
She hates he admires his own reflection for what it feels like hours while telling himself how hot he is  
She hates he’s very competitive and always tries to win on everything  
She hates he thinks himself too old  
She hates he can be over dramatic over the smallest things  
She hates he drinks directly from the carton when he thinks she’s not looking  
But what she hates the most is that she can’t ever tell him how much -despite every flaw- she loves him

**Author's Note:**

> Most of the annoying stuff on this list is based on my own experience while living with 4 bothers and my dad and also i looked some lists women wrote on the internet about their couples.  
> We all have annoying habits we tend to do that can irritate some people, mine is biting my nails in a daily basis. What's yours?


End file.
